


Little Heaven Spa (Or the time Cas' mind was blown)

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cas wants him to be his ass slut now, Dean used to be an ass slut, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Rimming, Spa fantasy, Twink Dean, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas waits for Dean to get home from the auto shop with a plan to get Dean to let Cas top. But Cas learns that his strong handsome man wasn't always that way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Heaven Spa (Or the time Cas' mind was blown)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a wandering fic that is a combo of a few ideas that I just wanted to get put together. There will be a continuation. It is a wee bit Explicit! I want to apologize for over using "and". This is pretty raw and unedited. Usual disclaimers for fanfiction, etc. This is also my first fic. Like. Ever.

Dean got home from a long dirty day of working on cars. Cas greets him inside the garage in just Dean's large gray fluffy robe. "Welcome to Little Heaven Spa, Sir. Your bath is ready for you." Dean groans softly as Cas reaches up on his toes and pulls down the zipper of the coveralls. Dean has just a mint green jock strap with the lipstick stain from this morning's goodbye. Cas hands over the robe, heading up to the bathroom only wearing a plug holding in Dean's morning milk.

Dean follows his angel up to the main bathroom where the sweet cherry scent of bubble bath fills the room. Cas kisses the lipstick stain with his now glossy lips before taking them off with his small mouth. They fall to the floor with more gloss and drool added on. Dean leans down to caress Cas’ cheek but Cas pulls away with a gasp, “Sir, please refrain from being inappropriate! Get in the tub now!” The little minx splashed some bubbles onto Dean as he got in with a chuckle.  

Cas slips into Dean’s lap and starts putting a weird pink sandy feeling paste on his chest. “What’s this?” “Berry sugar scrub, Sir. It’s to exfoliate your skin.” Cas started rubbing his chest with a soft scrub mitt. Dean let Cas have his fun pampering his aching muscles with the scrub and closed his eyes and just felt the lithe body against him. He jolted awake when Cas sprayed his face with the detachable shower head, "Time to get you clean, Sir." Cas was hiding his giggles.

Dean spat the water that filled his mouth at Cas while Cas was shrieking with giggles. Dean looked around and noticed that the bath water was already drained. Cas continued spraying down Dean’s front. “Sir, due to height difference, to properly wash your back, may you stand like this?” Cas stand up in the tub with his legs spread and leaned fully forward over Dean with his hands splayed on the tile. Dean gulped as Cas’ cock was one twitch away from his lips, “Y-yes. I can do that for you.” Cas smiled down at him.

Cas smoothly got out of the tub without touching Dean. Dean got up and mimicked Cas’ prior position. Cas grabbed more sugar scrub and rubbed it firmly into Dean’s back and thighs. Dean shuddered at the surprisingly foreign sensation. He was more used to little nails digging into those areas instead of circular rubbing. Soon Cas turns the water back on and washes the scrub off. Little hands can’t resist touching the now smooth skin. “Sir, would you like a happy ending?”

Dean groans at the thought of where this fantasy would go. “Yeah, I would like that.” ”There is a charge for it.” “Give me all you got, my angel,” Dean chuckled and tried to stand up, but small hands dug deep into his hips. To his shock, he felt hot air pant against his ass as it was being spread. “C-Cas? What are you doing? Fuck!” Dean’s eyes rolled back in surprise as glossy lips shyly kissed his taint. Dean never talked about his prior sexcapades with Cas.

Needless to say, Dean only felt a hairy chin with that type of kiss and a large tongue stabbing his then 18 year old hole. Not a timid press of a little tongue against his rim. Cas pulled away with a soft sigh nuzzling Dean’s inner thigh that was trembling ”Dean, I want to do this because you make me feel so awesome when you play with me. May I play with you? It will end happy, I promise! I learned from the best!” Dean cursed. This was Cas’ way to fuck Dean. And it was working. Dean was trembling inside and out. Old memories of being filled were coming to the foreground. But soon they changed from the men who fucked him into his old dorm bed, it was Cas clinging to with with small thrusts. “You may play with me, angel. But I’m not a Barbie doll!”

Cas giggles and trails his finger down to Dean’s tip. “I know that! I’m not stupid!” He collects some precum before rubbing it gently into Dean’s hole. “I remember when you prepped me for the first big time. I wanted your cock so badly. I had secretly stuffed the pink and purple dildos into me thinking that it would burn and break me when you finally did it.” Dean broke up Cas’ words with a gasp as he felt two nimble fingers slip into him nearly dry, ”Jesus Christ! We aren’t g-gonna do this in the bathroom! B-bed or something!”

Cas’s hand stopped. “Only if you show me where your happy button is, sir.” Dean tilted his hips and pushed back onto Cas’ hand feeling the most dirtyrightwronggoodfuck since Cas let him fuck him while a bullet vibe was in the boy’s ass a few months back. He grunted at the pleasure heating his belly. “Th-there, Cas! I’m happy! Can we go somewhere soft and comfy, now? Fuck!” Dean didn’t stop the slow rocking of his hips. Cas stood there with a shocked face. His Dean looked wonton and needy. He slowly pulled out his fingers and grabbed some towels for them. He was felt lost and nervous. Dean never looked needy like that before. Also, how come Dean found his prostate so quickly? Cas always assumed that Dean was a butt virgin and it wasn’t natural for Dean to be submissive. But when Cas helped Dean dry off enough, Dean leant into the towelling and chuckled at Cas’ wide eyes, “What, Cas? You look like you’re seeing a ghost.”

Cas blushed deeply, “I- I just wasn’t expecting you to be like this.” Dean lifted him up in his arms and walked to the bedroom. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting you to be... like me.” They stare at eachother lying on their sides on the queen size bed. Dean blushed and kissed Cas’ forehead. “Let me tell you a story, angel.” He pulled Cas to him and rubbed the pale skin with the occasional mole and love bite. He continued talking in a soft voice against Cas’ hair, “When I was in college, well, whenever I pretended to be in college, I partied a lot. I looked like a twink and everyone treated me as such. There were some guys. Real manly men who would lift me up and have their way with me.”

Cas blushed heavily looking up at Dean with his curious blue eyes, “Like how you do to me on Friday nights?” Dean gave a little nod before getting up for a moment and grabbed an old envelope hidden on the top shelf of the book shelf. Cas sat up curiously. He was definitely going to try to get to that shelf later that week. Dean pulled out some photos of what looked like a young male model dancing in a lively club. One photo that got Dean to chuckle awkwardly was of the same boy with cum dripping from his mouth which was being held open from behind by some very masculine fingers. His dazed green eyes were the same as Dean’s after a good blow job. But what got Cas’ real attention was the forty something man who the boy was riding was tugging on a chain connected to nipple clamps. He squirmed trying to imagine someone like his teacher, Mr. Morgan, have his way with a younger Dean. It was hot in a very naughty taboo way to him.

“Dean, this was you?”

“Yeah. This was when I was 21. There was a new club that was throwing a party of the life time. The guys who invited me were all hunters as well. Good ol’ boys. I got fucked steadily throughout the night. It was awesome.” Cas gasped still unable to really process what Dean was telling him. He ran his fingers down Dean’s chest. It was so strong and protective, not something that would budge with metal. Dean sighed at his touch and placed the photographs back into the envelope. “So, now you know almost everything about Dean Winchester!”

Cas can’t contain the giggles that showed his young age so he tried to be a big boy and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Yeah? But there is still a lot that I haven’t seen Dean Winchester do.”

Dean’s hands went straight to the small but perfect mounds of Cas’ ass and nipped Cas’ nose. “What am I? A trained monkey to you?” Dean slaps Cas’ rear. Cas arched with a small cry. This was his Dean. Electric and profound. And Cas wanted to give Dean all of it so no more Mr. Morgans would tempt his Dean. Just the thought had his young heart feel dark and heavy. Maybe this is what Dean feels whenever he sees Cas talking other men. He growled softly slipping away from Dean and grabbed the sweet vanilla frosting lube.

Dean looked at the boy with slight confusion. Usually some well placed spanks would guarantee a needy angel. Instead he got little growls that reminded him of the young bobcat that crossed his path during a Wendigo hunt. He allowed the boy to push him down on his back and slip between his legs. He continued watch his little angel act like a wild thing. He let a small groan out as the boy bit his inner thigh. It felt like being bit by a kitten. Sharp but with tender possession. He shuddered at the thought. Cas wants to attempt to be Dean’s everything. Cas lapped at the bite with small moans before looking up at Dean.

“Dean, may I play with you more? You haven’t come yet tonight,” Cas spoke slowly but Dean saw his butt wiggle with excitement. If Cas had a tail, it would be the most expressive thing. “Play with me, Castiel. Make me come.” He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips up to present the boy his everything. Cas’ eyes were moving all over not knowing where to settle on Dean’s body. He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s semi before panting softly against it as he fumbled with the lube. Dean groaned feeling the soft cream lube pressed against his rim. He let his eyes close when the kitten licks pressed the cream into his hole very gently. He continued to feel the timid touches and realized that the boy needed more motivation. “More, Cas. Fingers with that tongue?” He felt a mewl against his skin and suddenly there were firm presses of two fingers against his rim  and the licks traveled a little higher to his balls. He cursed loudly fisting his hands trying not to take over the situation. He heard his angel whimper and felt the fingers boldly attempt Dean’s “Magic fingers” technique. It could use some practice, but still got him to come.

Cas never felt this kind of power before. To watch his Dean submit to him in this way made him want to explode. But to feel and see Dean cum from his fingers? He probably would learn that word in college. He licked up Dean’s cum with long laps. The vanilla of the lube was perfect with Dean’s cum. Cas slipped his fingers back around to his own hole that was feeling the usual soreness from a long day of wearing his plug. He slowly pulled it out moaning. Setting it down on the toy stand, he blushed at Dean, “How do you want me to cum now that I’m done playing?”

Dean sighed contently still feeling the strong buzz from the orgasm. “What if I want a repeat show but with something larger.” Cas went weak in the knees once he understood. “De-De! I need to come now! I can’t wait that long!” He thrusted his hips in the air with one of his signature pouts. Dean moved to the edge of the bed, reaching over to grab Cas’ little indents of hip bones. “But you would still fuck me if you could?” Dean looked up into his eyes with his smug smirk. Cas whined biting his lip hard trying to keep from cumming into the air. Dean leaned forward still keeping eye contact and sucked firmly on Cas’ cock for a few seconds pulling away with a firm pop.  Cas screamed his name as he felt the cum pump out after the pop. He barely felt the tenderness of his ass from just a few minutes ago. All he was at that moment was bliss. He didn’t know when he started thinking again but his first thoughts were his bedtime prayers of safety for Dean and his daily thanks. He mumbled his thanks under his breath, not bothering to open his eyes or clasp his hands together. “Thank you Lord for today. I am thankful for my book report grade, my Dean being who he is today, and getting to touch him in those ways.” “Amen.” Cas gasped and burrowed closer to the voice, “Amen.”

Dean chuckled at his little angel’s prayer. He realized the boy thought it was bedtime already. He had caught Cas when he blacked out from the orgasm. After cleaning the boy with some wipes, he placed him under the blankets. Now the boy was dead to the world. Which meant Dean’s burgers needed to maintain their awesome life changing factor because the boy needed to eat supper in an hour. Dean went into the messy cherry smelling bathroom and grabbed his robe to go cook dinner in the kitchen. While prepping the meat, he was debating when would be good for him to stretch himself for his boy. The kid did get impatient when horny.

**~Fin~**


End file.
